Two Breaths Walking
by ResidentHiro
Summary: Chris Redfield is a normal teenage boy living his life in a small town, but a chance encounter with someone may just turn his life around. Based on the vocaloid song Two Breaths Walking. The rating may change over time.
1. The encounter of fate

The rain was softly hitting the earths ground, making quiet but hearable sounds. Throughout the small town people were either running for shelter out of the rain, or were riding on fairly small carraiges that contained cargo to be transported to the next town. The teenage brunnette watched the city folk pass and go through his household window. He spent most of his days outside playing with his baby sister Claire, or just reading books while laying under the shade of his favorite tree. He reminised back to those sunny, warm, quiet summers he would spend down by the tree reading away.

"Christopher!"

The brunnette jumped, not even noticing his mother was calling him. He turned around to see his mother with a fairly angry look on her face, "Yes, momma?"

The older woman sighed as she scratched the back of her head, "What am I going to do with you boy? I was calling for you because I need you to go out and get some things for me."

Chris' ears perked up and he smiled, happy to be able to leave the house, "Sure! What is it you need me to get?"

The red haired woman handed a piece of paper and some cash to her son, "Just get all of the things on this list, okay."

The brunnette nodded his head and began to gather up a few things to take along with him, like an umbrella, rain coat, and ect. Right as soon as he opened the front door he heard his mother yell out to him from the kitchen.

"Stay safe and don't talk to strangers!"

Chris rolled his eyes, "Alright mom, you don't have to tell me that everytime I leave the house!" And with that he closed the door shut behind him.

The teenage boy opened up his umbrella and began to venture down the sidewalk. The streets, that were full of people, are now almost bare and have barely anybody walking down them. Chris unfolded the list paper and took a quick glance at the paper only to notice all of the items needed were food items. The list read two bottles of milk, cheese, tomatoes, potatoes, and carrots. He scowled a bit and just went on his way.

After atleast ten minutes of walking he finally reached the store and walked in. Not many people were in the store, which made shopping a lot easier for the young male. He quickly found all the things on the list and paid for them in a pinch. He thanked the cashier and walked right back out of the store.

The rain was starting to let up and the brunnette decided to sit down for a couple of minutes to enjoy the sound of the rain. Chris looked around and just happened to lock eyes onto the giant tree on the hill, "I still have some time." He began to do a low paced jog towards the tree, getting closer and closer with each step. The brunnette ran up the hill, huffing out air, to see a boy about his age, maybe even older, standing in front of the tree, "Hey!"

The blonde turned his head to the side to get a look at the other boy, but didn't say a word.

"I said hey! Can you hear me?"

The blonde turned his head back towards the tree, "Yes, I can hear you. Now would you kindly shut up."

Chris furrowed his brow and gave a glare. _What a douche._

The blonde sighed turned his whole body around, "What do you want?" His glare was so powerful it could be felt even from behind his sunglasses.

The brunette backed down his glare to a frown, "I've never seen you around these parts before. Do you live here?"

"As of today."

"Where in town?"

The blonde held out his index finger and pointed towards the giant mansion at the end of the town, "My parents own the mansion over there, but they are never home. Mainly because of their bussiness."

"My house is over in the middle of town, " Chris held out his finger and pointed towards a normal sized, brick house.

"What's your name?"

"Chris, Chris Redfield. What about you?"

"Albert Wesker, but just call me by Wesker."

The brunnette was amazed by the other male. His hair was slicked back, he wore fancy black clothes and sunglasses, and he had a very rich british accent. Chris couldn't help but look him over a few times. He quickly snapped out of his mesmoric stance and realized had to hurry on home, "Shit, my mom is going to kill me! I'll see you later!" The brunnette started a quick sprint down the hill and back towards the town.

Wesker adjusted his shades, watching the other male run off, "He seems like a very interesting yet very annoying and loud person... I'll keep him in mind the next time I want some excitement in this boring little town." He took out a little notepad and wrote a few things down before heading off towards his home.

_I'm so dead!_ The brown haired boy slowely opened the front door, but his plans to sneak in were thwarted by his mother, who so happened to be standing right in front of the door, "Christopher, you had me worried to death!"

He scowled as he held up the bag of groceries for his mother to grab, "All I did was get some food mom. Don't have a heart attack on me."

The red headed woman snatched the bag from his hands and was ready to slap him right on the head, but instead she placed her hand on his head and rubbed it, "It's my job as a mother to worry about her children no matter what they are doing." She shot a gentil smile towards his way before walking back into the kitchen.

He shook his head, "I'll never understand parents."

_There's blood everywhere. A knife is cutting through my skin, but when I try to scream no sound comes out. My eyes are filled with tears as the pain becomes greater and greater with each stab. I can't see clearely, my vision is too blurry. I see a familiar figure holding the bloody knife...I can't see clear enough to know exactly who it is...I feel the light...dimming..._

Chris flung up from his bed covered in sweat. He let out a few huffs of breath, still scared to death from the weird dream he just had. The brunnette looked out of his bedroom window to notice a warm ray of light shinning through the curtains, "I bet the dream was nothing."

The teenage male climbed out of his bed and headed off towards the kitchen. As soon as he entered he was greated by his loving sister Claire, "Good mornin big brother!"

Chris smiled, "Good morning, Claire."

His happy face soon went to one of shock when he realized who was sitting at their table.

"Hello, Redfield."

Authers note:All characters belong to capcom :u

Okay the first chapter is done! :D This story i'm writing is based off of a vocaloid song called Two breaths walking. I just thought it would be a change of pace to write a story like this. c: Sorry the chapter is pretty small. Anyway please review and tell me how it is so far!


	2. His scar of the past

Author's note: All characters belong to capcom!

"Hello, Redfield."

"How did you get into my house, Wesker?"

The blonde took a sip of tea from the classy and highly decorative glass cup, "Your mother let me in, and the sweet woman even offered me a cup of tea...I do believe this little child here tried to attack me aswell."

Claire mumbled something under her breath as she gave a pouty face towards Chris, "Momma scolded me for it."

Chris patted Claire on the head, "I would have attacked him too."

The two siblings giggled as the blonde had a curious look on his face, not really seeing how attacking someone was funny.

"Hey, Wesker, why did you decide to show up here anyway? I'm pretty sure it wasn't just to talk."

Albert set the tea cup down and brought a hand through his hair to help straighten it, "I want to...hang out with you, as most people say, and I didn't feel like being cooped up in my house today."

"You don't seem like a person who would just want to hang out, " the brunnette scratched the side of his cheek in question.

Wesker just stared at the brunnette behind his shades. Silence fell into the room, making the atmosphere become very dense and unpleasurable. Chris couldn't handle it anymore and decided it would be best to just go with whatever the blonde had planned.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready then, " the teenage male ran out of the kitchen and back into his bedroom, his heart beating at a fast rate. He sighed and pulled out a change of clothes from his drawers and began to change into them, "What's that guys deal anyway! You don't just barge into someone elses home and give them a stare down to force them to do something!" Chris stopped his ranting for a moment and thought to himself quietly. _Something about him just... pulls me in... And something about him seems familiar... Like as if i've met him before._

Chris shook his head of any thoughts and pulled his shirt over his head. As soon as he popped his head out through the collar of his shirt, he noticed a certain blonde staring at him through the bedroom door, "Wha... What are you doing?" The brunnette blushed a bright red as he fumbled to pull his shorts up.

The blonde leaned onto the door frame and slid his sun glasses back up the bridge of his nose with his index finger, "You were taking too long, so I came to see what you were doing."

"That doesn't mean you watch me change you pervert!" Chris mumbled a few curses under his breathe as he went on to quickly brush his hair and try to pull his shoes on. The brunnette finished up and headed towards the front door with the blonde trailing right behind him.

"Mom, i'm going out into town for a while!"

The thirty year old woman poked her head out from the dining room and shot a smile towards her loving son, "Be careful!"

Chris opened the front door and waved towards his mother, "I will!" Both of the teenage boys slipped out of the front door and began their walk through the town.

The sun's rays were bright enough to make the dew in the grass glisten and sparkle. A cool breeze blew through out the town, making the many tree's leaves rustle with a soft sound. The clacking noises of horses hooves hitting the ground resonated loadly, and the chatter of people was at a fairly quiet volume.

Every couple of seconds, Chris would look off to the side to try and get a glimps of the blonde, but would quickly look forward agian. He didn't want to try and seem weird by staring at the other boy, but something about the male made him curious and want to know more about him. His slicked back hair, his expressionless face, and even his sunglasses made him look different than most people in the small town Chris had called home his whole life.

"Hey, Wesker, where are we going anyway?"

"You will see."

Wesker stopped walking and looked up towards the sky. The clouds were begining to darken and they were moving in fairly quickly.

"We may have to hurry up since a storm is getting ready to come through."

The blonde had looked down to see the brunnette rubbing his nose with his hand as he tried to speak. Everytime Chris tried to open his mouth he would snort in mid sentence, making the blonde feel repulsed at his actions.

Wesker grabbed ahold of Chris' arm and began to pull him along as they walked, "Let's go."

Chris blushed and looked at the blonde, "S... Sure."

After a couple of minutes they had reached their destination, the old tree at the edge of town.

The brunnette looked at his surroundings only to see the tree he spent all of his summers at. He looked over to the blonde only to see him staring at the tree through his black sunglasses. Chris couldn't help himself and just stood there staring at the blonde's beautiful features.

"Chris..."

"W... What?"

"Do you remember what happened here three years ago"

Chris had a look of curiosity plastered onto his face, "I'm not sure what you're talking about, Wesker..."

The blonde scoffed as he gave a grimacing look towards the tree, "So you did end up forgeting after all."

"Forget what?"

"It's nothing."

The tree's leaves rustled under the small breeze that began to blow through. Droplets of water began to fall from the sky, showing the storm had finally hit. The blonde turned around and began to make his way down the hill, the brunnette trailing right behind.

"Wesker, what was it that you were talking about back the...AH!"

The blonde swiftly turned around and grabbed ahold of Chris, falling down the hill with him. Chris rubbed the side of his face, feeling the pain from the fall, but he soon noticed the male underneath him. He quickly sat himself up and began to lightly tug on the other male's shirt.

"Wesker? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you are sitting right on my... Urgh"

Wesker let out a grunt of discomfort trying to signal Chris that he was sitting right on his pelvis. The brunette blushed a bright red and jumped to the other side of the ground.

"I... I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

The blonde sat up and took a quick glance at the brunnette. Within seconds he depleted the space between each other, "Stay still."

Wesker placed his hand on one of Chris' cheeks and began to lick at a cut on the other side of his face.

"W... What are you doing!"

Chris tried pushing the other male away, but the blonde kept a tight grip on the brunnette's shirt.

"Please... stop."

The boy had tears streaming down his face as he choked out a sob. Wesker stopped and took off his glasses. He looked the other boy in the eyes as he used a hand to wipe away the tears. His icey blue eyes stared straight into Chris' sky blue orbs. It felt like an eternity that Chris was staring into the ice orbs in front of him, but what snapped him out of his trance was a drop of rain that fell on his cheek. Both boys looked up to see the storm was finally starting.

Chris tried standing, but fell back down in pain.

"Crap, I think I sprained my ankle."

The blonde knelt down in front of Chris with his back towards him.

"Get up on my back."

"I can walk."

"No you can't, so just get on."

The brunette scoffed. Chris climbed onto the blonde's back and held his arms around the other's neck. Wesker held the other up by holding his legs and began to walk back into town. The rain started pouring down harder with each second that passed, just making both boys more soaked than they would ever want to be.

"I'm sorry..."

The blonde arched one of his brows in question.

"Sorry for what?"

"For having to... erm... carry me..."

"It's fine. You are pretty heavy though."

"Are you saying i'm fat?"

"The word fat never came out of my mouth, Redfield. Anyway, we are here."

Chris looked up to see they were in front of his house door. The blonde opened the door and entered, only to be attacked by the little monster of the house, Claire.

"Chris! The blonde monster is attacking you! I'll save you, big brother!"

The little red headed girl ran over and tugged on Wesker's pants, trying to act tough even though she was only half the size of the boy.

"Please refrain from doing that, child."

He shrugged the girl off as he went over to set Chris on the couch. Chris settled into the couch, trying to get as much comfort as he could.

"Welcome back you two.~"

Chris' mother walked into the living room with two towels and handed one to each boy. She walked over to look out the window next to the front door, "I don't think this storm is going to let up. Wesker, how about you just stay the night?"

The blonde shrugged as he dryed his hair with the towel, "I can just walk home."

The red headed woman walked over to the blonde and tugged on his cheek while puffing out her own, "No, no, no, that just won't do! I can't just leave you out in the rain! It surely is alright if you stay. We have spare clothes you can change into until yours dry, and you can sleep in Chris' room. I won't take no for an answer either!"

With that the woman ran out into the other room to get a change of clothes for the boy. Claire jumped up onto the couch and hugged Chris, "Brother, you have a cut on your face."

Chris blushed a bright red as he tried to cover the cut with his hand, "Um... I fell down the hill by the tree..."

"I'll go get some bandaids!"

"Don't forget to grab the disinfectants too!"

Wesker slicked his hair back to it's original state as he looked at the brunette, "Is she always so hyper?"

Chris chuckled as he tried to walk on his sprained ankle, but failed and fell back onto the couch, "Yeah, she has always been like that. She is always caring for others too, just like my mom."

Claire ran back into the room and jumped onto the couch, "Okay, hold still!"

She pulled out a bandaid and peeled back the white paper on it and put the disinfectant on it. She placed on the bandaid over her brother's cut. Chris flinched from the small shock of pain from the disinfectant.

"All done!"

"Thank you, Claire."

The little girl chuckled and ran back out of the room to put the bandaid box back where it belonged.

"Let me help you to your room."

The blonde picked up the brunette in a bridal style and carried him off to his room. He set the boy onto his bed. Chris' mom soon came barging into the room with two changes of clothes.

"Here you go you two.~ I heated up some food for you both, and i'll bring it in a few seconds."

The woman left the room and closed the door behind her. Wesker wasted no time with going to strip his shirt off.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing my clothes."

"Can you do that in the other corner of the room..."

The blonde stopped at the buttons on his pants and looked up at Chris, "Fine..."

Wesker picked up his change of clothes and walked over to the other side of the room. Chris turned to look at the wall and quickly stripped his clothes off. He shivered some from the cold air hitting his body. Chris gulped. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted to sneek a peek at Wesker. He slowly turned his head to the side and looked out f the corner of his eye. All he could make out was part of the boy's back and... a scar? There was a giant scar that reached from Wesker's left shoulder blade to his right hip. Chris looked back forward agian as he pondered how Wesker of all people could have gotten a scar that size. He shook himself out of his thoughts and began to change into clothes. First his undergarments, then pants, and then his shirt. The brunette began to turn his head, but only to see Wesker sitting on the bed behind him with his shirt still off.

"It's not nice to stare at me while I change, Redfield."

"Your back..."

Wesker tightened his grip onto the bed as he scowled, "It's just a scar."

He pulled his shirt over his head and put on his sunglasses, "That's all it is."

The door to the room opened and the little red head popped her head in, "I've got your food!"

Claire walked in holding a tray with two bowls of porridge, two spoons, and two glasses of water. She set the tray onto the mini table that sat next to Chris' bed. The little girl ran over to Chris and hugged him as she stuck her tongue out at Wesker. The blonde just gave his normal glare and it ended up scaring Claire enough that she ran back out the room, closing the door on her way out.

"Well, let's just eat then!"

Chris moved over to the other side of the bed and sat next to wesker. He picked up a bowl an spoon and handed it to the blonde.

"Be careful, it may be a little too hot."

"It's better when it's hot."

Wesker began to slowly eat his food, looking graceful as ever even when just eating. Chris picked up a bowl of porridge and tried to just gulp all of it down, only to end up burning his tongue. He waited a blew onto the porridge and went back to trying to gulp it all down agian. The brunette did this for a good ten minutes until he was done eating. The blonde finished his food at about the same time.

"How did my mom's cooking taste?"

"It was alright."

Wesker set his bowl onto the tray and stood up. He took a few blankets from the closet and set them on the floor.

"Wesker, what are you doing?"

"Setting up something for me to sleep on."

"You can always sleep in my bed."

Chris looked down towards the floor as he blushed and twiddled his thumbs. The blonde smirked and stood up, "If you insist, Redfield."

Chris got shivers everytime Wesker would say his last name with his british accent. He loved the way the blonde would let each syllabel fall from his lips.

"Move over."

The brunette stopped dreaming agian and followed the blonde's commands. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers. The blonde got into the bed facing away from Chris.

"Goodnight!"

Chris turned his table lamp off and fell asleep quickly. Wesker rolled over to where he was facing the ceiling. Chris was snoring loud enough to be heard in the living room, and he constantly rolled around his sleep. The brunette whimpered and wrapped an arm around the blonde. Wesker couldn't see in the dark, but he had a pretty sure feeling he knew the brunette was crying in his sleep.

"He must be dreaming of that day agian, just like he did those three years ago."

Authors note: Chapter two is done! I'm sorry I took so long to finish it. I get too lazy when it comes to writing, but I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. My writing isn't that great, but I swear that I will try my best to improve! Until next time!


	3. A past life

_There is blood on my hands. Why? Why am I covered in blood when i'm not even bleeding? There is a boy on the floor with a deep cut on him. I can't see too well through the tears welling in my eyes. There is a man standing in front of me. He is holding something, but the room is too dark to tell what it is. A bright light quickly flashes and I make out what the object is. A bloody kitchen knife._

The brunnete's eyes shot open, his body covered in sweat, and his throat dry as can be. He slowely sat up in his bed and wiped the sweat from his forhead. _These dreams keep occuring, but why? _He looked over to the other side of the bed, noticing that Wesker wasn't there.

"Big brother, are you alright?"

Chris looked towards the bedroom door to see his sister staring at him with worried eyes, "Yeah, I just had a nightmare was all."

"Alright, but momma wanted me to wake you up so you could eat breakfast."

"Where's Wesker at?"

Claire scowled when she heard the name said, "He's talking with momma in the kitchen."

He rubbed a hand over his forhead agian as he sighed, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay." The red haired girl ran off and back to whatever she was doing.

The brunnete pulled back his covers and turned to where he sat at the edge of his bed. His throat burned, he felt sticky and covered in sweat, and his hair was a complete mess. He wasn't even sure if we wanted to get out of bed or not. The sun that shone into the room was also making him have to squint to see out the window. He pulled himself together and grunted as he stood up. Chris quickly pulled a hand through his hair then headed off to the kitchen. He stopped when he heard two people talking and looked around the corner to listen in.

"Why are you being so kind, Mrs. Redfield?" The blond brought the tea cup to his lips and took a sip of the hot, freshly brewed tea.

"Wesker, you know you have always been apart of this family."

"I know you hate me for what happened. It was my fault after all."

"Don't talk like that! None of those things that happened were your fault, and my husband never blamed you for it either."

"Hm, I don't think your daughter likes me though."

The older woman chuckled, "She was too young to know what had happened, and she just doesn't like when people take her brother from her. She has always been very protective of Chris."

Wesker set down the tea cup and stroked the bottom of his chin, "May I ask you a question?"

She looked back from the eggs she had been cooking to look at the boy, "What is it?"

"Does he remember any of what happened?"

Her smiled quickly turned into a frown and she turned back around, "No, he doesn't remember. He even forgot about you."

The blonde peered in the corner of his eye, "I had figured as much, but I really don't think he has forgotten that it's rude to listen in on conversations."

Chris damned himself for being caught so easily, "Uh."

The blonde smirked, "Christopher, I had a feeling you would listen in on us talk."

The brunnete frowned as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "What were you two talking about?"

His mother set the food on plates and set them on the table, "Nothing that concerns you." She lightly smacked her son on the back of the head, " I thought I taught you better than to listen in on people Chris!"

Chris rubbed where he was hit at, "Sorry mom." He quickly coughed out the words before turning to the food set before him and began to eat.

Wesker gave a deep chuckle before taking another sip of his tea, "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

If Chris was right next to Wesker he would have punched him right in the face, but it was best not to try anything like that with his mother around, so he just glared at the blonde instead, "Very funny, prince charming."

Wesker gave one of his trademark grins as he just stared at the brunnette, "Do you find me that attractive, Redfield?"

"Yeah, I find you about as handsome as a frog."

Chris' mother couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the boy's lovers quarel. Both Wesker and Chris just looked at the woman, confused as they could ever be.

Wesker set the empty tea cup onto a highly decorative dish and slightly adjusted his glasses, "I must really be returning home now. Thank you very much for letting me stay, Mrs. Redfield."

The red headed woman walked over to the blonde and lightly patted him on the head, "You are always welcome to stay here, Albert."

"I'll be off then." Wesker began to stand from his chair, but Chris' mother stopped him right before he could walk out of the kitchen, "Actually, how about you let Chris stay over at your house today. He needs to get out of the house more anyway."

Chris spit out his food after hearing what his mother had said, "There is no way in hell i'm going to his house!"

"Christopher, i'm not asking you to go, i'm telling you to go."

Chris looked over to Wesker, clearly seeing an amused expression on his face, "You can't be serious..."

The woman gave a sly smile, "I am very serious. Now go get dressed and go."

Chris grumbled a few cusses under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen, pissed off enough that he would resort to gritting his teeth.

"Mrs. Redfield, you really do have a way with words."

"I do my best." She pulled off her apron and lazily threw it onto the counter, "If you don't mind me asking, who is taking care of you these days?"

Wesker arched a brow in question, "Why do you ask? And if you must really know, It is my butler. He takes care of the house while i'm away, and he is head of the corporation until I become of age for the job."

She nodded her head, remembering what company the blonde had mentioned, "That's right, your family owned the corporation called Umbrella. How much longer until you get the company?"

Wesker rubbed the back of his neck, still feeling stiff jointed from sleeping on Chris' bed last night, "I'm eighteen right now, but I still have to finish school and get a college degree before I can actually take over the company."

"Your mother always cared greatly about your education. She always loved you more than your fa.."

"Don't even mention that piece of trash."

The woman frowned as a sadness showed in her eyes, "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to offend you in anyway."

Wesker gritted his teeth at the though of the man, it made his skin boil, and it even angered him to the point of wanting to hit his fist into a wall, "It's not your fault. He himself was a terrible man that deserved death." He quickly regained his composure and turned toward the kitchen doorway, "We shouldn't talk about this anymore. Your son might overhear us agian which would lead to his memory returning, and that's something I don't want to happen."

The red head let out a sigh and turned the faucet on so she could clean the dishes, "I thought you would want him to remember all the time you spent together."

"The past is the past, and that's why I moved on. "

She quickly turned and pointed her finger at the blonde, "You havn't though, and what makes things worse is you keep fooling yourself and saying you have moved on. I knew you had something for my son ever since you first met him, and I knew you of all people could make him happy. He may have forgotten, but his heart still quietly yerns for you, but you are too blinded to notice it."

Wesker covered his face with his hand and laughed. He just felt the need to laugh, to him love was a hilarious concept, and he never used the word even when talking to someone he cherished, "Love you say? Love is a horrid word not worthy to come out of my lips."

The woman said nothing more and turned back around to finish the dishes. She knew the kid was messed up in the head, but she decided to stop the conversation before it got way out of hand, "Just go get Chris and head off. Make sure nothing happens to him."

Chris barged back into the kitchen, fully dressed in his regular clothes and hair brushed thoroughly, "Come on, let's just go already."

Wesker pulled a hand through his hair while thinking of the conversation he just had with the Redfield woman, "Don't rush perfection, Redfield."

"I'm not rushing perfection, i'm rushing your slow ass."

The blonde placed a hand over the younger boy's mouth and smirked, "You make me laugh, Redfield."

Chris gripped onto Wesker's wrist and licked the palm of his hand, hoping the blonde would let go of his face, and he did.

"That's unsanitary, please refrain from doing that." Wesker gripped onto Chris' shirt collar and dragged him off and out of the house.

Chris grunted and ripped Wesker's grip from his shirt, "You don't have to drag me you asshole."

"What's wrong Christopher? I thought you liked to be man handled."

The dark haired boy had a dark blush of red cover his cheeks, "J... Just shut the hell up!"

Wesker grinned and did a slight bow, "Your wish is my comand, Princess." The blonde chuckled and began to walk down the street.

Chris couldn't help but blush an even darker red, but decided not to test his luck with it and just go. He stared at the blonde's back the whole time they walked. He wanted to break the silence by talking, but couldn't really think of anything to say. He decided to just ask simple questions and things, "So, isn't your house on the hill at the edge of town?"

Wesker glanced back before answering, "Yes."

"What were you and my mom talking about?"

The blonde stopped walking, making the younger boy hit into his back, "... Nothing that should concern you."

Chris grabbed onto the other male's shoulder and pulled him back some, "You are lying, arn't you? Why won't you just tell me?"

Wesker shrugged Chris' hand off of his shoulder and began walking agian, "Like I said, it's nothing that should concern you."

Chris, for some reason, felt hurt. Being left in the dark, never being told what's going on. It made him feel as if people just saw him as nothing more than a child. The feeling of being left out. The feeling of being... lonely. He wanted to cry, but forced himself to stay quiet and keep walking, making sure not to bring up the question agian throughout the time that both of the males walked together.

After the long, silent walk, they finally reached the top of a hill where the mansion stood. The surrounding area was covered completely in greens of the forest. Everywhere you would look you see a tree or some type of plant growing. Even the mansion had vines of some sort growing up the sides of it, showing the mansion had been there for more than just a year. The mansion had many windows, most of which where mosaic or had just been desighned with colorful glass.

Chris stared in awe at the mansion, looking over each part of it with a careful eye, "You actually live here? This is like a giant paradise rather than just a house."

"I've lived in many other houses like this. My parents alwasy traveled for their work, so I had moved around a lot." Wesker lighty knocked on the front door, and just as soon as he did it swiftly swung wide open to show a man standing there.

It was a very tall man with medium length white hair and a scar on his right eye. He wore a long jacket that had a weird emblem on the spot of the right breast. The emblem looked to be wings with a white and red umbrella on it. His jacket was a greyish blue, but the cuffs and parts of the collar were red. He had a sly smile upon his face as he looked down to the blonde, "Velcome home, comrade. Who iz da cute boy you have there?"

Wesker had to look up to look at the man's face just to try and talk, "Don't touch him. He's with me, Sergei."

Chris hid behind the blonde, intimidated by the white haired man. The brunnette just felt an odd air about the man, and it made him feel sort of frightened of him.

Sergei looked over at the cowering boy and snickered, "I vould never try anyzing with a boy like him. He iz too young."

Chris gulped as he tightly gripped onto the blonde's shoulders, scared to even try and think of what a man like him could do to.

Wesker snarled at the older man, "I mean it." The blonde quickly pushed past Sergei and went into the house, Chris closely following behind him.

The mansion looked just as or even more beautiful than it did outside. A giant staircase covered in a red carpet layed exactly in the middle of the room. Two different pairs of steps on each side led under the main satircase. Many different paintings covered the walls, and not to mention the wall paper looked exotic and magnificent. There were doors all over the place, making Chris wonder how people wouldn't get lost in this place. There were also many different pots on end tables, and even many candles scattered across the room. It looked like a castle fit for a king.

Chris couldn't muster the words that would express how amazed he was. To him, this was like something he would only hear about in fairy tails, "This place is amazing."

Wesker snapped his fingers, "Miss Chambers!"

A young woman with light brown hair came fumbling into the main foyer, almost tripping over the red carpet, "Y... Yes master Wesker?"

"Take this boy here to the roof. I will be up there shortly. I first have some things I need to do."

She bowed, "Yes sir." She walked over to Chris and took ahold of his hand to lead him, "Come along now."

Chris looked back to Wesker as the young maid dragged him along and up the giant staircase and across the long walkway. As soon as he was dragged through one of the doors on the top floor, Wesker quickly turned to look at his large servant. Giving him a sort of glare, "We need to talk about him."

The white haired man nodded, "Ah, you mean da Redfield boy, yes?"

"Yes, yes I do."

Auther's note: SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. School started up and i've been busy as a beaver. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to tell me what you you think of it. Till next time!


End file.
